Across East Blue
by sensual l e t t u c e
Summary: In which Luffy gets lost, Nami sort-of regrets bringing him home, Nojiko realizes little boys are as annoying as little sisters, and Bellemere wonders just how much longer she'll have to take care of the cute bottomless pit. [Pre-Arlong][Pre-ASL]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ was created by the brilliant Eiichiro Oda. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

I'm kinda iffy on this but I just wanted to get it out, so sorry for the (probably many) mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

The market center of Cocoyashi was busy as usual, people milling around shopping and talking - kids running through the streets. It was a relatively normal day.

A young child was walking casually away from it all, when a cry sounded from another group of children behind her.

"Hey, where'd my candy go?"

"Mine's gone too!"

The girl continued on despite the small crowd that began to gather, skillfully dodging all that crossed her path until she made it far enough - then broke out into a run.

She giggled the whole way out of the village and into the forest. "Nojiko will be so jealous!" The young girl said to herself, slowing down.

Clutched in her fist was a bag, which she opened and out of withdrew a piece of candy to pop in her mouth.

Bellemere would kick her butt if she was ever caught "borrowing", but the young girl didn't let the thought bring down her good mood. She had sweets, that she might share with her sister - least the older girl tattle on her for being stingy - and the rest of her book waiting for her at home.

Taking the long way home allowed her to walk by the edge of the island, where land met sea, and daydream about the future. A future where she was the best map maker in all the blues, and the three of them lived in a huge boat - with tangerine trees and mountains of money - that sailed around the world.

"Eh?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted something unusual on the shoreline. Creeping closer, the young girl realized it was a piece of wood, that may have once belonged to a boat, half caught on land.

What really caught her attention was the small figure clinging to the wood. Whoever it was didn't say anything as they slowly started to slip over the side and towards the water.

"Hey!" She called, but received no answer.

Were they... unconscious?

Panicking, the girl looked around. She was alone, and calling for help might take too long, if anyone even heard her. Gulping silently, she dropped the bag of candy and ran towards the kid - who by now had succeeded in slipping off, into the sea.

She had learned how to swim almost as soon as she learned how to walk, so she didn't hesitate to jump into the water. The sun was shining brightly that day and illuminating the water, giving the young girl no trouble in finding the person.

Wrapping a small arm around a body as big as her, she kicked with all her might.

 _Why are you so heavy?_ She thought, breaking the surface. It was a struggle to pull the water-logged boy up, but once she did she realized he was still out of it.

Remembering her lessons on what to do if someone was drowning, she scooted closer to his face, moving her eyes to his slightly open mouth. _Boys are gross..._

She hesitated for a moment before placing her mouth on his and giving an experimental puff of air.

The boys' eyes shot open and he jerked forward, pushing her back, sea water spraying from his mouth. He gasped, staring at her in confusion.

"What was that for?" She snapped, wiping his spit off her face, while he looked around.

"What happened?" He finally asked, scratching the scar under his eye.

"I should be asking you that! You fell into the water and I had to jump in and save you." She grumbled, squeezing water out of her orange hair.

"Wow, you pulled me outta the sea? Thanks! I woulda been a goner cause I can't swim!" He laughed, placing a hand on his head - only to freeze. "Ah! Where is it?!"

The boy jumped up, whipping his head back and forth as he searched for something. She slowly looked around the area. "Where's what?"

Gripping her arms, he shoved his face close to hers. "My hat! Did you see it?" His eyes were wide with fear. "I can't lose it, no way!"

She shoved him off of her, cheeks red in embarrassment. "Calm down, will you! It's probably around here somewhere." She didn't tell him that it could be lost at sea.

While he continued to move frantically, she stood and dusted herself off, making her way back over to where she had dropped her candy. Just as she went to pick it up a flash of yellow caught her eye.

Dropping to her knees, she moved the foliage aside to get a better look. Under the bush, lay straw hat with a red ribbon.

"-gonna tell him when I see him again?" The boy continued on as she pulled the hat free, dusting off any stray dirty and leaves.

"Is this what you are looking for?" The girl interrupted his rant, holding up her find.

His eyes lit up and he snatched it from her hand before she could blink, grinning wildly. "You're the best! What's your name? I'm Luffy, the future Pirate King!"

She could only stare at him in surprise. "P-Pirate King?" This skinny, idiot boy who was shorter than her, and couldn't even swim - wanted to be something like that? Picturing the boy as he was in front of her, in an over-sized coat and crown that slipped over his eyes glaring menacingly, made her burst out laughing.

He continued to grin. "What's so funny?"

"Y-You…," She tried to say in between laughs.

"You're laughing at me?!" His grin turned into a glare as he shoved forward, arms out, but the girl moved to the side and he ended up face-first on the ground.

"Hah!" She stuck her tongue out and reached for her bag, intent on leaving the strange boy.

A loud growl erupted from the ground, startling her. "Ah…so...hungry..." Luffy whined miserably, clutching his stomach as another growl filled the air.

Staring at him, she soon sighed, making up her mind. "How long has it been since you ate?"

"...Don't...remember..."

Crouching down, the orange haired girl pulled a handful of candy from her bag and offered it to the boy. "You can have some - but only because I don't want to be responsible for your death!"

Nodding vigorously, he happily took her offering and began eating the candies as fast as he could - almost swallowing a few wrappers on the way.

"It's Nami."

"Eh?" He furrowed his brow, looking up.

"My name." She continued, resting her chin on her palm.

Luffy finished, and then started glancing between the bag and her, eyes large and pitiful. His stomach made more noise.

"Ugh! Fine, have them all!" Nami thrust the rest of the candies at him, mumbling under her breath.

The rumbling sounded again, just as loud as before.

"How much can you eat?!"

He laughed, stuffing his face.

* * *

..

..

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ was created by the brilliant Eiichiro Oda. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

To all of you that reviewed - it's not like you made me happy or anything~ Just playing, thank you so much! And to all those that didn't, I appreciate you taking the time to at least check it out!

Sorry for any/all mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

A young girl with blue hair lay on the front porch, humming quietly as she looked between the paper under her hand and the tangerine trees in front of her.

"Nojiko, get Nami and go wash up, it's almost time for lunch." A woman called through the open doorway, the sound of pots and pans following shortly.

"Can't!" Nojiko replied, concentrating on her drawing. "Nami isn't back yet."

"Still? What is she doing?" The woman grumbled something under her breath that the girl couldn't hear. "Well, go get her would ya!"

She was tempted to ignore the order, but a moment later she dropped her pencil, sighing.

Luckily, before she started on the path to the village, her little sister appeared - though she was walking slowly, as if struggling to take the next step. Hanging on her back was a straw hat with a red ribbon.

"She's back, Bellemere! And I think she killed someone?" Nojiko called, tilting her head to the side as she watched Nami.

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Came the laughing reply.

"Cause she's dragging the body."

"Nojiko, when did your humor get so dark?" It was silent for a moment, and the redhead stepped out onto the porch. "Talking about that when we are about to eat..." She trailed off, staring in surprise.

"See." The blue haired girl pointed, but Bellemere was already running forward.

"Nami! What the hell did you do!?" She yelled, startling the girl - causing her to fall backwards on her bottom.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Nami panting, clenching her fists. "We were walking and suddenly he passed out on top of me!"

Bellemere crouched over the little boy, relieved to see he was breathing. "Nojiko, run and get the Doc!" Said girl nodded, quickly disappearing down the path to the village.

Meanwhile, Nami moved to his other side. "Hey, Luffy - wake up! Tell Bellemere I didn't do anything to you!"

"Tell me everything that happened!" The woman ordered, scooping up Luffy in her arms and bringing him inside the house. Nami trailed after, explaining how she accidentally found and saved him from drowning, and was in the middle of leading him to the house when he collapsed - so she ended up dragging him the rest of the way.

"... and I even gave him some candy because his stomach sounded like a monster!" She finished anxiously, watching Bellemere lay him on the couch in the main room. Nami placed his hat next to him.

Running a hand through the girl's orange locks, the woman gave her a smile. "Calm down, I believe you! You did good." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get candy? I don't remember giving you belli."

"Eh, Genzo gave it to me!" She replied, laughing nervously.

Thankfully, Nojiko and Dr. Nako chose that moment to burst into the house, saving Nami from the interrogation she was sure to receive. After explaining what happened again to the Doctor, she moved to stand by her sister and watched the two adults hover over Luffy.

"So, what did you get at the market?" Nojiko whispered.

"Nothing." Nami sighed.

"Losing your touch?"

"No," She glared. "I had something, but then _he_ happened!"

"Luffy, huh? He's kinda cute!" Nojiko stated with a smirk, watching her, but the orange haired girl merely shrugged.

"Yeah, if you like little dumb monkeys!" Nami replied, ignoring her sister's confused stare at her choice of words.

Doctor Nako straightened, finishing his examination of the boy. "He's dehydrated and undernourished, he must have been on that boat for a couple of days. Wake him up in a little while and feed him something, and I think he'll live." The older man packed up his bag and reached into his pockets. "Here, go to the market and buy-"

Bellemere scoffed. "Isn't the patient supposed to be handing out the money?" She held up a hand, making a shooing motion. "I don't need your money, crappy doctor."

"Hey - respect your elders, brat!" He grumbled, before turning and placing his hands on Nami's shoulders. "You did a good thing today, I guess there's hope for you girls yet!"

He chuckled as Bellemere yelled for him to go home, patting Nojiko on the head and waving goodbye as he passed. "Come by the clinic later with him!"

The redhead sighed, turning to her daughters. She suddenly clapped her hands. "Alright! I guess it's soup for lunch!"

"Didn't you already make something?" Nojiko questioned, looking towards the kitchen.

"It just so happens that I know a recipe to turn anything into soup!" She flashed them a thumbs up.

Nami stuck her tongue out. "Ew, Bellemere's experimenting again."

"I'm the best cook you'll ever meet, and don't you forget it!" She said haughtily, turning her back to the girls - who shared a disbelieving look.

"I saw that! Now, set the table and keep an eye on the kid!" The girl's eyes widened before they did what she ordered.

Soon, the only sounds in the house were that of cooking, and the light snoring coming from the couch. Nojiko had taken her seat at the table while Nami sat on the couch, looking over at the sleeping boy every so often. She perked up when he stopped snoring, and started mumbling in his sleep. Leaning closer, she tried to catch what he was saying.

"O~K!" Bellemere pulled the pot off the stove and brought it over to the table. "It's ready-"

"Hungry!" Luffy shouted, popping up from the couch - startling Nami in the process - and appearing at the table.

"Food! Makino, put it on my tab-" Luffy looked up at the red headed stranger in confusion. "Huh? You're not Makino!"

"Nope! -and stop banging on the table like that, what do you think this is, a bar?" She glared.

"Yes?" He answered innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Nojiko sent him a disbelieving look. "You've gone to a bar before?"

"Duh! I eat there all the time, Makino has the best juic-" He paused, flattening his mouth into a line. "I mean - I don't drink juice, because I'm not a baby!"

Bellemere raised an eyebrow. "Ri-ght. Just remember to eat slow kid." She went around the table filling everyone's bowls. Nami got over her shock, slowly making her way to her spot across from Luffy.

When he spotted her, he cried out happily, "Nami! You're here too?"

"Of course I am - it's my house!" His enthusiasm embarrassed her, especially when Nojiko grinned at her.

"Hey! I said eat slow!" As soon as the meal had been set in front of him, Luffy had started scooping multiple spoonfuls of soup - which was actually more of a stew - into his mouth, only swallowing every so often.

"But it's so good!" He whined through mouthfuls.

The smug aura radiating from the redhead could almost be seen. "Fine - just don't throw up in the house."

Luffy paused, eyes wide and cheeks looking like a chipmunk, and started to sweat. Nojiko yelped in alarm, scooting her chair and bowl away from the boy next to her.

Just in case.

Fortunately, lunch managed to pass by without mess. The three could only stare, fascinated as Luffy demolished three bowls - finally slumping back in his chair.

"You sure can put it away!" Bellemere commented, leaning forward on the table with her chin on her hand. "So, Luffy, what happened to you before my little Nami found you?"

"I was watching a man fishing in his boat but he wouldn't give me any of his fish even though he had so many! So I went out on his boat while he wasn't looking so I could catch my own!" He patted his belly. "The boat went too far from the village and I got lost - it seemed like forever!"

Nami scoffed. "Why would you go out by yourself on a boat when you can't even swim?"

"I was hungry!" He pouted, as if that explained everything.

"Your parents must be looking for you?" The redhead prodded, interrupting any chance of an argument.

"I don't have any parents… only my Grandpa!"

Bellemere frowned. "What is your Grandpa's name?"

"Grandpa's name..." Luffy scratched his head. " ...is Grandpa...?"

"Can you tell me what village you are from?"

"Dunno."

Bellemere slapped her forehead. Nami's jaw dropped.

"How can you not know where you are from?" Nojiko cried out, astonished. "Nami was right, you are an idiot!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the older girl.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me, kid?" The woman sighed, reaching into her pocket for her pack of cigarettes.

The black haired boy grinned. "I'm Luffy, 6 years old! Please take care of me, because one day I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He finished, standing up in his chair and placing a foot on the table.

* * *

..

..

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _One Piece_ was created by the brilliant Eiichiro Oda. I am writing purely for the entertainment of myself and (hopefully) others.

I'm sorry this took so long to post! u_u I have a basic outline of how everything is going to go (surprisingly, even the ending already!) but I'd like to know if there is anything specific anyone would like to see included in this story?

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, as well as all my silent readers! I get warm fuzzies every time someone favs/follows/reviews!

Sorry for any/all mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nami had realized what he was going to say as soon as he placed his foot on the table - and panicked. She had heard Bellemere complain about pirates enough to know that she probably wouldn't find his comment amusing. Just this once, she would save him from the redhead.

"I'm Luffy, 6 years old! Please take care of me, because one day I'm going to be the Pir-omphf!"

The little boy had the air knocked out of him before he could finish - courtesy of one little girl jumping across the table and pulling him to the floor. He started up at her with wide eyes, gasping in air, while she started down at him and placed her finger to her lips, signaling him to not say another word - her eyes suggesting pain.

Nami sat up suddenly, yelling out nervously, "Luffy! Don't we don't put our feet on the table!" She gulped when a presence appeared behind them, lifting the two up by the back of their shirts.

"You seemed to have forgotten some of your manners as well - we don't tackle our guests during a meal, either." Bellemere calmly stated, eyes shadowed. The woman turned, showing them the mess made on the table. Bowls were overturned, spilling the left overs in the bottom across the wood surface, and silverware had been kicked to the ground.

"Both of you, clean this up. Now!"

"But Nami did it-" Luffy started to whine, but the flames that erupted behind the red haired woman had him nodding vigorously. She dropped her hold, replacing her cigarette between her lips and going outside to smoke.

Nojiko wiped her face with a napkin, vowing next time to sit on the other end of the table. She sighed, getting up and starting to collect the dirty dishes to place in the sink. Once that was finished, she nodded to her sister. "I'll go calm her down."

Nami puffed her cheeks, grabbing some rags to clean up with. She handed one to Luffy, telling him to start on the floor while she wiped down the table. After a while, the orange haired girl noticed how silent it was. She might have only known the young boy for half a day but she could already tell that it wasn't normal for him.

Maybe he was mad at her? She felt a little guilty then - she was only trying to help him…

"Luffy," She began, bending down to look under the table. "I-"

 _Snore._

Nami paused, staring at Luffy blankly. He was passed out, lying on the rag as if it were a pillow.

 _Sleeping?!_

Her eyebrow twitched, and she clenched her own rag in her fist. Stupid boy! She mumbled under her breath every once in awhile, shooting him a glare as she continued cleaning up the floor as well.

Just as she finished, the front door opened again - causing her to jab a finger into the boy's side to wake him up. He flew forward, looking around in confusion for a moment. "Eh...? Oh, hi Nami!"

Bellemere crouched down, surveying the two. "Good job! I hope you learned your lesson." She clapped her hands together.

"Come along kiddies, we're heading into town!"

* * *

A quick stop at the clinic was much longer than anticipated when Luffy refused to let Dr. Nako check him over - claiming he wasn't sick. It took a bribe of candy and Bellemere's scariest glare to keep him still. After that ordeal the family stopped at Genzo's, where Bellemere proudly told the story of Nami's good deed - much to her embarrassment.

The older man was proud as well. "

Luffy snapped out of staring at the pinwheel on his hat. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I woke up and couldn't breath, but I think that's because Nami was covering my mouth with hers!" He tilted his head, scratching his cheek,

Nojiko perked up at that, smiling devilishly. "You guys kissed-?!"

"No that's not- I was- " Nami waved her hands, slapping them over her sisters mouth.

Genzo's jaw dropped, and he started dumbly for a moment, before turning to the little boy. "Y-You… scoundrel!" He managed to get out, giving him a sour look, but Luffy merely pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the man, irritating him further.

"Easy there, ya mother hen! They are just kids - it wasn't like that." Bellemere laughed heartily, slapping Genzo on the back - hard. He sputtered, cheeks red. "Right, Luffy? You don't want to catch the icky girl cooties, do you?"

"C-Cooties?" Luffy repeated fearfully, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Bellemere don't say things like that - he's the type to believe them!" Nojiko sighed, looking at the boy. " _I_ don't have cooties... but who knows about _her_." She stage whispered, pointing at her sister.

" _What_? I do not, you big jerk!" Nami yelled, glaring at the smirking blue haired girl.

"I don't care if you have those... you're still my friend Nami!" Luffy burst out, though he still looked at her like she was going to start growing extra limbs or turn a different color.

"S-Shut up!" She huffed, stomping out of the room - her family's laughter following her out.

Patting the clueless boy's head, Bellemere gestured for him and Nojiko to go on ahead. She hung back, leaning against the window. "I'll go to Goza tomorrow, just to make sure the kids family hasn't washed up here too."

"Bellemere… it's already hard enough with two children, adding a third would be..." Genzo hesitated, scratching his head. "Leave him with me, I'll take care of the kid until we can figure out where he's from."

"Hell no." She huffed, waving her hand.

The look on his face caused her to burst out laughing. "Sorry~ I know you want to help, but I can't do that." Bellemere turned to look out the window, and he followed her gaze.

Outside, Nami was backing away from Luffy as he held out a bugger covered finger, Nojiko giggling as she shouted something, making him move even closer to the other girl.

"The girls hardly every play with anyone else - I think this will be good for them."

Now, Nami was the one laughing, following after Luffy as he chased Nojiko - waving a bug in his hand.

The redhead straightened, rolling her shoulders. "Besides, if I can handle both those girls, how much harder can one boy be?"

Genzo sweatdropped, watching as Bellemere appeared outside and swiped all three children up, taking the screaming pack home.

"Alright girls, Luffy is going to be staying with us until we can figure out where to send him home." Bellemere explained, pushing the coffee table against the wall opposite of the couch so she could lay down the futons. The sisters, ready for bed, followed by bringing out the blankets and pillows.

Nami fell onto the futon, wondering how a normal day could have ended in such a surprising way. After a moment of silence, she replied, "I helped him in the first place, I have to finish the job!"

"Well of course, isn't that what you do when you bring home a stray animal-" Nojiko shrank back as Bellemere leveled her with a glare. "Just kidding! I wanna help him too."

"I have such good children!" The redhead wailed, pulling them into her arms and hugging them tightly - though they squirmed and struggled in her hold.

"Let go!"

"Don't mock us!"

A door opened and soon Luffy appeared, taking in the scene before grinning and jumping on the three of them - knocking Bellemere on her back. "I wanna wrestle too!".

"Get off, you're squishing me!" Nojiko and Nami yelled, pushing their way free.

Nojiko suddenly snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth. She nudged Nami, who followed her gaze. Bellemere wouldn't let Luffy sleep in his clothes, so she had let him borrow some.

They just happened to be Nami's favorite pair of pajamas.

"Hey!"

"Play time's over!" The woman stated, dropping Luffy on the futon. "We have to get up early to work-"

"But those are my-"

"I said sleep!"

Luffy pouted. "It's too early to sleep! I'm not even tired... _snore_ "

The boy was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, leaving the other three shaking their heads.

* * *

..

..

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved~


End file.
